Pokemon Ash Betrayal (Main Antagonist Comparisons)
by Goldenyoshistar1
Summary: This is something I noticed with a lot of Ash Betrayal Fan-fictions, comparisons and basic descriptions of them all. I noticed that the only Region that has the least number of Traitorous People is Kalos. *well, you could count Alola, but that Anime Series is still new. Please go read all of these other stories as they are all really good.


Pokémon Betrayal Fanfictions

*I have noticed that there is a pattern for Pokémon Betrayal Fanfictions. Commonly enough, most of them have Ash at the end of either his Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos Journeys. Another major factor with the Betrayals is the leader of the Betrayal. These are common in Ash Betrayal stories. The following Characters are who commonly are the leader, in order of when Ash meets them.

These Fanfictions are all good, and you should read them if you ever have a chance. I've read a lot of them, and if there are any more, than you can let me know.

Professor Samuel Oak and Gary Oak: This is mostly a duo, but lets go through each of them separately.

Professor Samuel Oak: He is a special case. Whenever he is the main leader, he will ban Ash from League Battles. Most of the Ash Betrayal Stories has him part of the Betrayal. In the examples of the Ash Betrayals with Professor Oak being the ring leader, look at the following Stories.

"Wrath of the Chosen One" By: Punkarella: In this one, Professor Oak has a Hypno of which he uses to Hypnotize Delia into attempting an Assassination, and then later Hypnotizing May, who was against the Betrayal. After nearly assassinated by his so-called friends, Arceus saves his life. Later, Ash is turned into an Arceus by Arceus herself. At the end, Professor Oak was banished from being a Pokémon Professor. Brock, Misty, Tracey, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and Gary all suffered terrible fates, of which I cannot spoil, but you would have to read them to understand them.

"Alola to our Saviour" By: The Poke Spectre: This one is one that occurs after Kalos League (basically the entire Pokemon Anime from Season 1-19 in a nutshell. However, this doesn't show too much who the main Traitor is, but I felt that Professor Oak was the ring leader since he was the oldest. This story is very different from the others. All of Ash's friends take hold of all of Ash's Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, with Gary taking his Kalos Pokemon. Gary is the only person of his original batch of friends to choose to side with Ash, and keeps them with him. Greninja, Squishy, and Z2 choose to attempt to find Ash, after torturing Serena. Serena spills that Delia and Professor Oak are the supposed leaders of this group. But to be truthful, you could say all of them are traitors, minus Gary. All of them get affected Negatively once the end of the Pokemon Sun and Moon Arc is done, and he is currently starting the Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Arc. Read this one, this is one I highly recommend.

"Ultimate Betrayal + Ultimate ComeBack" By: JustinThePokemonMaster: This one you would have to read to understand. Ash is betrayed by all his friend's minus his Kalos friends, and Max, who are with him. Ash obtains new Allies, and Professor Oak tricks the Regional Professors into banning Ash from all 6 main regions. I won't explain more, but these are good.

"Broken trust, mended hearts" By: Demonlord5000: Ash is betrayed after loosing the Kalos League. Only Serena, Bonnie, Gary*, Paul, Trip*, and A lot of Ash's formal Rivals minus Clemont. This one has Pikachu against Ash, and this one you will really enjoy. Tons of Ash's Formal Pokemon Betrayed him, so Ash only has his Kalos Team, the Pokemon he released in the wild or sent to train, and a bunch of the Traitors Pokemon. Read this one, you will not be disappointed.

Gary Oak: The son of Professor Oak, and commonly enough Professor Oaks leading Accomplice. There are times when Gary Oak is the main Leader and Professor Oak is on Ash's side, but it is not as common as the other way around.

"Rise of the Betrayed" By: The Forgotten Silent Maiden: This one has May and Dawn being injured brutally, and Barry and Kenny acting as the main Ringleaders of this one. While May and Dawn still believe in Ash, Ash is forced to face off against all his own friends, minus his Kalos Friends. However, Team Rocket is split into 2 groups, Rocket Red, and Rocket Gold. Rocket Red is the good Rockets, while Rocket Gold are the Bad Rockets. This is definitely a good story to read, but this one is having Barry and Kenny being the ring leaders, while Professor Oak is against them. This one has the least number of Traitors, being Misty, Gary, Barry, and Kenny. Read this one for something different.

"Time To Destroy" By: GleeAdorer123: Another Ash Betrayal, only majority of Ash's teams choose to side with Ash. However, not all the Pokemon are still on the traitor's side. Some still want to stay on Ash's side, others are against him. This one doesn't involve Kalos, at all, but you will enjoy this story.

Drew: A Lover/Rival of May in Contests. He is the most Common Leader of Ash's Traitors. He is mostly against Ash in every sense, since he wants May to love him, not Ash.

"The Fire Within" By: FanficFan920: An Ash Betrayal Fanfiction, that is a bit of a parody. This one splits Ash's friends in half. Half of them for Ash, the other against him. You are going to want to read this one.

"The Betrayed Champion" By: Itssupereffective: Drew is the person who forces Ash to change completely. In terms of who is the major person at fault, Drew is the main one. I won't explain much of the story, but if you wanted to see Ash act more like a Villain, then you need to read this one.

"The Betrayed Ones Return" By: Nexxus176: Ash is accused for something he never did, and runs away. Many Years later, he goes to a Major Pokemon Tournament. Although Drew is the leader in the Betrayal, the true Antagonist is someone I cannot spoil, as it would ruin the story. You will just have to read it and find out. You will really enjoy this one.

Tobias: A Trainer who appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to f*** the entire Sinnoh Competition using only his Darkrai. (He is a trainer I felt that the creators of the Pokemon Anime wanted to create to poke fun at all the Pokemon Hackers, and Pokemon Trainers who use Legendaries to win their matches.) Seeing him as the main Villain works really well, as he is such a mysterious Character, so it works perfectly.

"Betrayal at its worst" By: ThatOneEpicGinge: Ash is betrayed after losing the Sinnoh League due to Tobias and his Darkrai. His friends give up on him and attempt to stop him from running away. After Ash disappears, he returns 3 years later going to a "Masters" Tournament to get revenge on his friends and stop Tobias' from taking Arceus' seat as the Leading Legendary. This one is a Harem story, but these Characters believe in Ash. Tobias' real name is a character I cannot mention as it is mentioned in the 3rd Chapter. The Characters name is a name that I didn't recognize until recently when both watching a specific Anime, but rereading it. If your curious, look up High School DXD, and look at the Name ThatOneEpicGinge uses. However, we are talking about Pokemon, not Anime but for people who want to know exactly what I mean, you can look at it. This one is not yet completed.

"Pokemon Betrayal" By: Firehell: A fanfiction that is slightly different. Ash defeats Tobias in the Kalos League (whatever it is called), and then decides to go back to challenge the Indigo League again. Majority of his friends minus Misty, Brock, and Gary decide to Betray Ash. Funnily enough, this is only one of 2 Fanfictions where Misty is on Ash's side, as she is always a Traitor. Gary and Brock are Both 50/50, but most of the time are also Traitors. Brock is usually the one who either regrets his decision, or suffers a terrible fate. The Story is OC heavily, but you will easily enjoy this one. I don't recall who the main Traitor is, but you can still enjoy this one.

"Betrayal Brings Out the Best in Us" By: JTZ29: This is an Ash Betrayal that takes it after Ash lost the Unova league, and then goes directly to restart The Johto Silver Conference. He loses to Tobias at the very end and is betrayed by all his friends, minus Kalos. He later returns as the New Kalos Champion, and starts Conquering his previous Regions one at a time. I will not spoil the order, but in this story, Ash obtains Legendaries almost every single Episode. You will not be disappointed on this Fanfiction. Unlike majority of the Fanfictions, this one has a unique twist in this fanfiction. I cannot spoil it, but if you read any of the other ones and then this one, you will notice it.

Trip: Ash's Unova Rival, and a bad "Paul" Clone. I can't say much about him other than that he is not as popular as Paul. Trips main Starter is a Snivy.

"Life Changing Betrayal" By: Zierre + "Life Changing Betrayal (Rewritten)" By: Shadierre:

This story is interesting. Trip decides to have all of Ash's friends betray Ash. This is after Ash loses the Unova League I think? There is not much to explain with this story, since there isn't a lot to look at. Just check it out when you have a chance.

"Return in Vengeance" By: Aurorabeam Corporation: This Ash betrayal has Ash being forced to runaway after losing the Unova League. He teams up with Arceus and all the other Legendaries in attempting to get revenge on his traitorous friends. Very similar to Punkarella's story, except for one difference. Professor Oak is on Ash's side, not the main antagonist. The lead traitor is Trip. This is a short one, but it is short and good.

"Healing the Betrayed Guardian" by RedAuraGuard: Ash loses the Unova League to Trip who later becomes the Unovan Champion. Ash is then accused for Burning Pallet Town by his townsfolk. Trip is the ringleader of the Betrayal; however, an Unknown Villain has revived the leaders of Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, and Cipher, along with members of their groups. This very same Villain has manipulated some of Ash's former friends, and blackmailed others into Betraying Ash. This Villain is Unknown but could be someone who hates Ash. This stories intro chapter has tons of comparisons to the following stories: The Betrayed Ones Return, The True Master Arrives (A Pokemon Fanfic), and The Betrayed Champion. All of them have Ash being Accused for certain crimes, whether its Murdering his Mother, Attacking the Sinnoh Champion, or Stealing the Silph CO's Master Ball. Ash's main Allies are Cynthia, Max, Tory, and Paul. Ash, Max, and Tory later become Champions of Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto respectively, while Trip becomes the Unova Champion. This one is real good to read, although it hasn't been updated in a while.

Conquering the Dark Past" by RedAuraGuard: This story has only 1 chapter, but starts as Ash losing to Trip in the Unova League, and then being betrayed by all his friends minus Gary Oak, Max and May Maple, Professor Oak, and Delia Ketchum. Trip along with the rest of Ash's friends and majority of Ash's former Pokemon side with the Traitors. Normally in an Ash Betrayal Fanfiction, Ash usually runs away immediately after the betrayal and disappears before returning after a certain time more powerful than ever. This time, The Traitors walk away, and Ash stays in Pallet Town for little bit before Going right to Mount Silver. Although there isn't much to read, Trip is implied to be the ringleader having a huge Ego because he beat Ash when Ash was using only his Unovan Team. Ash even mentions that he could have Destroyed Trip with Charizard, Sceptile, heck even his Snorlax could beat 3 of Trips strongest Pokemon himself. I wish there was more, but at least you can read the Beginning of a Betrayal in Development.

Giovanni: The Leader of Team Rocket. Strangely enough, he is the cause of Ash getting betrayed by his friend's. He doesn't like Ash getting in the way of his plans of World Domination. As for starring as the main antagonist in an Ash Betrayal Fanfiction, it is not as common as Professor Oak, or Tobias.

"The True Master Arrives (A Pokemon Fanfic)" By: 128512MemeFace: Ash's Friends are split in the middle due to an incident with a Master Ball, and Ash being accused of Stealing it. Half of Ash's friends think Ash is guilty and is attempting to capture him and bring him to Jail, while the other half is attempting to find a way to figure out how to make Ash not guilty. Meanwhile, Ash is attempting to destroy Team Rocket's control of the regions. The true reason for the betrayal is that Giovanni and the other Evil Team Leaders decided to "steal" the Master Ball and drop it in Ash's Bag to set him up. Giovanni wants Ash out of the picture for a reason I cannot spoil, unless you read it. Which I highly recommend.

"Return of the Chosen One" By: Snivy24: The last Ash Betrayal Fanfiction doesn't have a single main antagonist and has Ash bent on getting revenge on his friends for betraying him. Ash is turned into a Black Arceus, and is basically a god. Unlike the other ones where Ash turns into Arceus, this one has Ash turned into an Arceus due to his Aura and getting Enraged by the Betrayal. He is basically blinded by rage in this one. Its pretty short, but if you want something different, you can check this one out.

These Fanfictions are great, and you should check them all out when you have a chance. I do want to write a Fanfiction with the Ash Betrayal Idea but with my own twist. The only group of Ash's friends who almost never betray Ash is his Kalosian friends, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Tierno, Shanna, Trevor, Alain, Sawyer, and Mairin. There are only 2 Fanfictions that have placed the 3 travel companions as Traitors and it is "Wrath of the Chosen One" By: Punkarella, and "Broken trust, mended hearts" By: Demonlord5000. If there are any stories that has one of Ash's Kalosian Friends as the leader of Traitors, then PM me the link to the story.


End file.
